RAVEN'S GOTTA SIS
by amritha 'sup yo
Summary: THIS STORY WELL... KINDA POPPED IN MY HEAD WHEN I WAS STUDYING. this IS AN O.C STORY. DEDICATING THIS TO AMBUSH IMAGINE.(MY BESTIE WHO I MISS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got a ton of reviews and views (not exactly a ton) so I wanted to write a new story.**

**(Sorry ambie I really wanted to write this story so … I didn't want to forget this idea.)**

It was a pleasant day. A normal day where everything was going normal. Robin was working out, Star was feeding silkie, Raven was meditating, while cyborg and beast boy were playing video games and arguing who is going to win. Until…

A girl with a bluish black hair and dressed exactly like Raven (Except, she was wearing happy colors unlike raven who wears sad colors.) everybody turned their heads exactly 90 degrees to see the girl who just entered.

"Ava!" Raven said quite surprised.

"Wait….. You guys met." Beast boy said staring at the girl who just entered. Everyone pretty much knew what beast boy was thinking.

"Hello, girl who looks exactly like raven." Starfire said in a way to greet her.

"You know somebody needs to explain what's going on." Cyborg asked with a hint of question.

"She is my sister guys, Ava." Raven said quite not approving what just happened.

"Raven it's so long since I saw you! So this is where you live. You have not changed a bit! BTW. Would you mind telling who's who?" The new girl asked.

"Uh... hi I am robin that's starfire, cyborg, beast boy and this is the teen titan's tower." Robin said, not knowing what to do.

"Guys, Ava and I are sisters and I am elder than her. She is um… You know…."Raven trailed off.

"Your opposite!" Beast boy completed her sentence.

"Uh… If it's fine with you guys I don't have a place to stay… So can I stay here?"

**A/N: So…**

**Just review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am shocked to see people following and favoring me .Thanks ya'll!And I will take the time to correct my punctuation Emmeline.**

**Onto the story.**

"Give us a minute Ava." Robin told Ava to decide what to do about the situation.

(Whispering)

Robin: what should we do? Let her stay or chase her out. Raven she is your sis so tell us what to do.

Raven: I don't know she you know can be very you see… Opposite to our daily life.

Beast boy: Dude no way we are chasing that chic out she is so damn amazing.

Cyborg: It is not helping. But anyways she is gotta have some powers you know maybe we put her through a test and check out her strength and abilities.

Starfire: That's a great idea!

Raven: No its not.

Robin: Give her a chance. Maybe if she is annoying we will tell her to go.

(Cuts In)

"I'm waiting." She said annoyed about how long they chat.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans tower Ava" Robin said.

"Thanks a ton guys I can't believe that I am living with you Raven!" Said Ava.

"Yay" Raven said sarcastically.

"If you have any problem Raven she can stay with me!" Starfire said with excitement.

"Sure whatever." Raven said.

"Do you have anything bags to shift in, Ava?" Robin asked.

"Uh… Yeah I have a suitcase and a sleeping bag."

"Sure, I'll send …" Robin was interrupted by beast boy.

"Beast boy for your help!" Beast boy said with a sudden blast of energy.

"Yeah…" Ava said confusingly.

_**RAVEN'S POV**_

I can't believe I let her stay here. I should have told them she was no good. Always thinking about happiness and blah, blah not even controlling her feelings. Uh sisters.

"Guys I am warning you she is not the person who you think she is." I told them.

_**NORMAL.**_

"Chill Raven she is just gonna stay here for a few days." Robin.

"I think it's more than just few days."

**A/N: So I know it's not so mind blowing and yeah I get it I am not the best writer which I am not. Anyways I am in so much of pressure. I have to write two plays for our class and exams are still going on and I going nuts by all the nonsense my bro does. And to make it all worse I just got retainers and I talk like a two year old baby with a full diaper. And yes now it is the season of revenge in my class (Because all the people who I need to take revenge are right in front of my eyes it rarely happens). So my story writing my go bad and my head is full of ideas which I wanna write so anyways**

**VANNAKAM (bye bye in my native language)**

**(Next exam 2languge)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay. Still under pressure but… I am kind of down cause you see I have 95 views but only 2 reviews it kind a discourages me. Anyways ambie read it cause you know we are besties and all.**

**STORY.**

"Okay… put that one over there and put my sleeping bag over there… Yeah perfect" Ava was busy bossing around Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Whew that's a lot of work. What did you bring? It weigh's like an elephant!

Ava: Oh… Nothing just presents for you guys.

Beast boy: Uh… okay. Wait did you say presents! But how do you know what each of us likes!

Ava: Oh that Raven used to email like once a year about her life and check whether I am fine and all cause before leaving Azarth she promised our mother about writing to us. Well you see… I am not supposed to say this and all but things between Raven and me don't work out that well…

(Cuts in)

Starfire: Have you made yourself comfortable friend? We could do all kind of girly things like shopping and…

(Interrupted)

Ava: Sure just after I give you people gifts! Uh… How do you call people to come together in a place for a meeting?

Beast Boy: follow me

(He pushes a button and an alarm starts blaring)

Robin: (rushes in) what happened!

Beast Boy: Ava wanted to tell something.

Cyborg: Make it fast.

Ava: I've got presents for everyone!

Robin: Whaaaaa…

Raven: Ava we are not into this right now you know.

Ava: (Quite depressed) I just wanted to… fine I'll give it away fast. Uh… I got a coupon for beast boy in Pizza corner for two large pizzas for free, Cyborg I got you some limited edition of grease from pistol, For robin I got him a new boxing glove, Starfire a basket for silkie, And Raven… Mom told to give you this.

(She handed her a chain with a big heart shaped pendant.)

Raven: Is this mom's chain which she got when she was you know small…?

Ava: Yes.

Cyborg: Awesome! That grease is super costly and super smooth and slippery! Thanks a ton

Robin: Awesome! Thanks.

Starfire: Thank you Ava! I am sure silkie will like it.

Beast Boy: Sweet! Thanks for the pizza!

Ava: Uh! Thanks for the thanks you told me. Uh… Would you mid touring me around I don't know anything around here?

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I COULD NOT WRITE THIS LONG PEOPLE .I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSY. EXAMS, FAMILY**_**, BROTHER, FRIENDSHIP AND OTHER ANNOYING THINGS.**_** I THINK NLY ONE MORE CHAPTER I'LL FINISH THE WHOLE STORY FOR BOTH THE STORIES BECAUSE MY DAD IS FREAKING ME OUT THAT I WILL STUDY IN INDIA :0 .(NO WIFI)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kills me man. Exams like torture. Anyways I am just gonna finish a book I was writing.**

"**A PERFECT GUIDE FOR THE ELDER SIBLINGS"**

**Well ain't gonna be published so no big deal. It's about all the problems we elder siblings face and solutions.**

**Ambie: I do read Percy Jackson. I finished reading the whole series and now I'm reading heroes of Olympus.**

**Story.**

_**RAVEN POV**_

What does she think of herself? I came here mainly to stay away from her. But why does she follow me? If only they all know the truth about her like I do. Why is beast boy hitting on her?

They all think she is better because she is happy and graceful. If only that monk hadn't told my future… if only that day was…

_We were in the care of the monks. We both were waiting for this day for almost a year. We were jumping in joy. Literally. _

"_Are we there yet?" she asked every two minutes to the monks._

"_Calm down little one" the monk replied calmly._

"_Hey Ava, why don't you keep quiet for a while." I used to be happy person when I was small._

"_Oh my gods! It is so huge…." Ava said looking at the huge monastery where they kept our mother._

_Then suddenly a monk came running from the monastery._

"_Arella… arella... She is being possessed…" he said trying to catch his breath_

"_What do you mean?" The monk with us asked._

_Ava and I ran. This was the only day we get to meet our mom and if some weirdo guy possessed my mom's body he's got to do a lot of explaining._

_We reached the place where our mom was kept. She was lying on a bed like she was ill. Her eyes… they were red. Like… like… a current passed through my body. I gulped. _

_It was trigon. He possessed mom. _

"_I hail you Raven. I curse you today, I possess you, evil is there crept inside. You will go insane trying to control it. You will join me raven you will not have any choice. You shall betray the land you were born today Raven. For you are… daddy's daughter" he spoke through mom's body._

"_And your sister… tell her thank you from my side. I will see you again. Farwell Raven" and he let go of mom's body. _

_Then something crept inside my body. Something… dark like a dark side of me. My annoying dad he….._

_He made me his heir._

" _Ava what… did you… do?" I croaked with all my remaining power._

"_I – I said …"_

"_You said what" I yelled at her._

"_I told him… the way to possess you… he promised you would be safe he promised…." She cried .._

"_Why would you do that? Are you insane!" then I felt something…something felt… Angry in me. I just shot a red beam full of electricity across the room.. A huge aura of power blasted from my hand and hit the wall._

"_Control your power Raven. Your emotions control your power." The head monk said._

"_Mom, I – I don't know what to say…" I was emotionally broken. I couldn't believe that Ava would do something that stupid. She just betrayed me. After all those things I did for her. I can't believe this._

"_Shh – shh it's okay" she didn't sound okay. "Don't blame each other. This is what trigon wants." She hugged me. It felt warm and smelled like a fresh lavender. I think that's the last I will get._

"_It's time raven. It's time you leave and go to the real world or else trigon will…" she staggered. Everyone knew what will happen next. "I will guide raven go pack your things and meet me at the exit of the monastery" the head monk said. _

_Ava ran away from there crying. I saw her run. I could have been a better person today if not for her. From that day onwards I swore never to trust anyone._

**A/N: The story I just wrote there was my own okay! It was MY OWN! I don't want anyone telling me that such a story did not exist because this is my own. **

**Vannakam. (Tamil exam)**


End file.
